Addition
by Crystal Manning
Summary: Request fic for FRJPCourageofaGuardianAngel. Cody is smart. London is an airhead. Add those two together and you get…love? One-Shot


**Opposites Attract**

**Summary:** Request fic for FRJPCourageofaGuardianAngel. Cody is smart. London is an airhead. Add those two together and you get…love? (My first shot at a CodyxLondon pairing. One-Shot)

-----------------------------------------------------

"Maddie! Please! I need your help!" London Tipton exclaimed as she ran into the Tipton. She hit the doorframe of the revolving door and, as she held her head, she pushed herself inside.

"I can't help you, London! I have too much things to do all ready. Once I'm done here I have to go home and babysit," Maddie Fitzpatrick exclaimed as she dropped her backpack next to the candy counter and took the CLOSED sign off of the counter.

"But Maddie! If I fail this math test, Daddy won't let me go Paris for a Fashion Shoot!" London whined as she made a puppy dog face.

"Big deal! You miss one Fashion Shoot and, guess what? Life still goes on! I can't do it."

"Well, where can I find a tutor?"

Just then a ding filled the lobby as elevator doors slid open and out raced identical blond fourteen-year-olds. Zack and Cody Martin ran up to the candy counter and leaned against it with their arms.

"Hey Maddie. I would like a 3 Musketeers bar," Cody said as he placed a dollar on the counter.

"And I would like a pack of skittles," Zack added.

"Here you go, guys," Maddie said as she handed them the candy. "Anything new happen with you guys?"

"I aced my trigonometry test!" Cody said excitedly as he shoved the piece of paper into Maddie's face.

"Great job, Cody! Anything new with you Zack?"

"I'm not failing school!"

"…That's great."

Maddie suddenly had a look on her face like she got an idea. She looked from Cody to London to Cody to London again. Cody got a weird look on his face, but London ignored her as she looked in her compact mirror.

"London!" She shrieked, causing her to drop the compact mirror. The mirror cracked once it connected with the ground.

"Maddie! That cost me a lot of money!"

"Well, now you can save it to buy a brain!" Maddie snapped. "Anyway, London, Cody can be your tutor!"

"Cody's gotta do what now?" Cody asked before he took a bite of his candy.

"London needs a tutor for her math class. If she doesn't pass her math test than she won't be able to go to a Paris Fashion Shoot," Maddie responded,

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll pay you $50," London responded.

"Deal!" Zack shouted as he shook London's hand.

"If you think you're getting part of the money, then you're wrong. I'm going to do the responsible thing and give it to mom," Cody told him as they ran back into the elevator.

"Cody, the responsible thing is to spend it on junk food and video games!"

"It's no wonder you're failing school!"

----------------------------------------

"London?" Cody called as he walked into her large closet. "London, where are you?" He walked into a room and saw a bunch of hats, but no London. He backed out and went into another room that was filled with shoes, but no London. "London?"

"I'm in here!" Her muffled voice came down a hall.

"Here where?" Cody called back.

"In here! In Dress Land!"

'_Dress Land?'_ Cody thought as he followed London's voice. He walked into a room and saw dresses lining every wall in every shades and every style from every designer he could think of. He muttered, "Wow" and his voice echoed.

"What're you doing, London?" Cody asked as he dodged a dress that went flying towards his head.

"Throwing out my old dresses," She responded as she walked over to a box with an armful of dresses.

"But they still have price tags on them! You didn't even wear them!"

"I know that. I bought them so the people who saw me buying it would envy me for another reason!"

Cody raised his eyebrows as he looked around the room. He spied a couch and sat down as he opened a math book. He flipped pages and looked up again to see London moving onto the reds. Dress world was arranged by color. It went from pink, to red, to orange, to yellow, to green, to blue, to purple, to magenta, to black, up to grey, then white.

'_Maybe if I teach her math while she's distracted, she could remember this and pass the test,'_ Cody thought to himself as he opened his mouth to say something, but something else caught his eye.

"Hey London, I think you missed a dress," he commented as he put the book down and slid off the couch. He tugged on a dress that was under a stack of boxes. He pulled harder and the dress came free…but the boxes started to fall. He let out a shriek before the boxes, and the dresses, hit him.

"Cody! Cody, are you ok?' London shrieked as she ran over to the boxes. She pushed dresses aside until she saw a clump of blond hair. Cody sat up and groaned as he rubbed his head. He held out the dress to her with a forced smile as he said, "You missed one."

"Are you ok?" London asked in a concerned voice. Cody blinked. He's never heard her talk to him before…but he liked it. He nodded as he tried to get up, but the weight of the dresses held him down. "You wait here. I'll get you an ice pack."

London raced out of the room while Cody struggled to get to the top of the dress mountain. He freed himself and made his way over to the couch. He noticed a lot of pictures on the wall above the couch and looked at them. They were all of London on a red carpet wearing different designer outfits.

"Beautiful," he muttered, not paying attention to what he was saying.

"What'd you say?" London asked as she walked into the room with an ice pack. Cody whirled around and dropped onto the couch blushing.

"I said…in the pictures…you're beautiful," he said in a shaky voice. _'Why am I getting nervous around her? It's just London. I've been around her for two years but…now I can't think straight when I'm around her.'_

"Thank you," she said softly as she sat next to me on the couch and pressed the ice pack to his forehead. He blushed harder as he turned his head away. _'Why am I blushing so much? Is it possible I…no. It can't be possible! It just can't! It's London!'_

He turned my head back to face her and, if possible, felt himself blushing harder. London was leaning towards him, looking deep into his eyes. He felt myself tremble as she got closer and closer. _'She's going to kiss me. Do I want to kiss her? She's three years older than me…'_

As London got closer Cody made up his mind and jumped up from the couch. London looked at him in confusion as he stuttered, "London…I-I'm pretty tired. I-I think we s-should just continue this tomorrow. S-see you." With that he quickly ran out of Dress World and tried to find his way out of the closet. After running for ten minutes he found the front door and ran all the way back to his hotel. He opened the door to his suite and slammed it shut, causing Zack to jump.

"What's the matter? Dogs chasing you again?" Zack asked as he turned to face his brother.

"No," was all Cody could let out. Zack peered as his red face in curiosity as he asked, "Why's your face all red?"

"No reason," Cody lied quickly.

"I know you're lying. What happened at London's?"

Cody debated whether to tell Zack or to keep it to himself, but he knew he would blurt it out soon so he said, "I never felt this way before."

"What way? Cody, what's going on?" Zack asked.

Cody turned to look at Zack as he said, "Zack, I…I think I'm in love with London."


End file.
